


Angel Pair One Shots

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutting, Fluff and Smut, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Pole Dancing, Pretty much just Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Triggers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yeah I just got lazy with the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. One Shots for my ship! Ah~such a beautiful thing, it's only innocent in the right hands though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano patted his knee looking at Arthur "You have a free seat right here~" Arthur didn't look convinced, but sat down anyway. He pulled the dress down which was too bloody short in his opinion and let the Italian hold him close.

 

He felt Feliciano's hand comb through his hair playing with the frilly bow in his hair. He was already embarrassed, but this has have to be the worst.

 

Months ago   
Feliciano came running into the house holding a green and purple bag "Arthur~" said brit looked up from his book adjusting his glasses "What is it luv?" Feliciano ran up to him and held out the bags, when Arthur looked in them blushed and passed them back over shaking his head.

 

Feliciano wasn't happy with that answer and kept pursuing him with everything he had. When Arthur was gardening, doing embroidery, cleaning, bathing, sleeping, reading, when they made love, when they ate yet the answer was still no. Arthur was starting to get pissed off at Feliciano and finally said yes.

 

He went to get the bags out the closet and took the purple one to their bed. He pulled out a see-through lace pink blouse there, he put it on the bed, he felt around in the bag and felt a lace cloth like texture, he pulled it out and found it was a lighter color pink panties. He took out pink lacy garter belt. Looking tough the bag once more he found a bra? At least that what he thought it was. He sighed and went to change.

 

Feliciano was coming in from the store and we putting the food away. "Amor I'm home!" He didn't receive an answer just silence. Getting worried he called again yet still no answer, he ran upstairs not even changing and ran into their room "Arthur are you okay-" He heard a yelp, but didn't stop talking until he saw Arthur. He was in the lingerie Feliciano bought and he even added a bow in his hair.

 

"Ah! Master, I'm happy you're back! I hope the travel wasn't to exciting, I mean we're gonna be so busy today. It'd be a shame if all your 'excitement' was taken from me by the ride~" By now Feliciano knew he had a boner, yet he didn't know if he was happy by that fact or not. All he knew was he was hard, Arthur was hot, and like Arthur he wanted every piece of that.

 

Present   
You know now that Arthur thinks about it, it's kinda his fault. He had to go to meetings in lolita now, last time it was a pink short sleeved dress with bows and ruffles and frills everywhere. Elizaveta tried to put extinctions in his hair as well.

 

When they were outside he had to wear skirts and shorts. Feliciano pampered him, yes and Arthur loved every minute he was treated like a princess. The thing was the clothes, they would start role-playing sometimes and it always ended with the one thing Arthur loved most: sex. One of the best ones they have is when they do master and slave.

 

Right now it's master and maid and Feliciano was still be romantic and giving his maid sweets. The clothes were revealing with a short black dress that reached thigh length, the sleeves hung on his arms leaving his shoulders exposed. He had a white apron around his waist, there was a frilly choker around his neck and a bow in his hair with white frills circling around it. The outfit was accompanied by white stocking and strapon shoes.

 

Arthur shifted when he felt Feliciano's hand move lower and place with his panties he was wearing, he let out a moan when the toy in him set off a vibration. "Master~ stop playing such nasty games-ahh!" Feliciano smirked circling his finger where Arthur's nipple were, he wasn't touching him physically, but he knew doing it through the dress would drive his lover crazy.

 

He had the controller between his teeth and was having fun hearing his lover's voice flow with the vibration. Feliciano was gonna have extra fun tonight.


	2. For every cut I see is how much it hurts me to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano would kiss every cut, bruise, scar on this porcelain beauty and still love everything about him.

Italy leaned down taking the lanky in hand and looked at the cuts and bruises that his lover sadly inflicted to stop the pain. He looked up at the shinging emerald eyes and took his time kissing each cut. Each bruise. Each scar. He took his time saying everything he loved about him. He took his time appreciating everything that was in front of him.

He took his time with England...no...Arthur and still does.

"For every cut you have, is how many times it hurts me to love your cute ass"   
Veneziano Vargas 2016 


	3. Play Fighting

Arthur laughed as he saw Feliciano roll out of bed and simply pull himself, still on the floor, to the bathroom. He got up and went downstairs in nothing but a long cream colored night shirt with a cartoon bear on it.

 

He went to make himself some tea and watched as his lover walked into the kitchen and sat there on the table with his head down. Arthur when to make him some coffee and just watched the Italian lounge there for a while. He got bored and went up to him.

 

He poked him on the head and waited for a reaction. He did it several more times and started poking his neck, there was a stifled giggle before Arthur did it in some other places. He didn't much after that and finally getting annoyed with this he bended down and poked the Italian's curl with his tongue. He saw him flinch before he found himself on the ground.

 

There was silence and Arthur saw Feliciano blushing, it wasn't long before his vision was blocked and Feliciano was blocking his face with a pillow. He felt around and picked one up....what's he got the say the chairs in their were freaking hard! As well as some other things that he wouldn't be too keen on mentioning.

 

They started attacking each other with pillows. It wasn't long before Feliciano pinned Arthur down again. "Ha! I have defeated the british!"

 

"No fair! You got me by surprise!" He started squirming to get out of his hold.

 

"If that was true you would be able to get out of this." He watched as he moved some more and saw that Arthur's pale shoulder slip out from under the shirt. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Arthur complied with no complaints and soon there was biting lips asking for entrance which was given.

 

Fighting for dominance until he lost when Feliciano started rubbing the inside of his thigh. He felt Feliciano move back to breath a while later "We can take this to the bedroom if you'd like?" The way he made his accent heavier got Arthur to melt and nod his head too eagerly he'd probably be too embarrassed or in pain to move or even get out of bed when they were finished. The Italian smiled and picked him up taking him upstairs


	4. Just fuck me

He knew 'she' was horny, oh Feliciano knew his lover was horny. He watched as people stared at him or more at his little servant. 'She' was in a blood red dress with black linings on the bottom, collar, and end of the short sleeves. There was black buttons on the top. The leggings match the dress as it was red with black stripes. Red knee high boots covered 'her' beautiful legs, and to finish it was a small red and black top hat that slanted on 'her' head.

 

Why does he keep saying 'her' and 'she'? Because, everyone who talked to them today assumed that it was the Italian's adoring 'wife' needless to say 'she' was pissed off and pulled Feliciano to walking to a shop or something. The breeze hit them a lot not really helping with Arthur's current situation.

 

Feliciano saw that the chest area was bigger than before. He smiled and looked away quickly so he wasn't caught checking him out. After a while he felt a weight on his arm. Looking over he saw Arthur leaning on him flushed walking straight ahead. The younger didn't pay much mind and kept walking it wasn't until he felt the weight shift did he look back, he was pleased with what he saw to tell the truth.

 

Arthur was rocking against his arm, his pale arms were gripping the other's sleeves honestly not caring where they were, he just wanted to be feeled and this idiot seemed to be the only one who could do it. Arthur didn't have stand on his toes thanks to heels on the boots, but he still had to reach up to whispers in Feli's eat he even said it in Italian to get his point across better "Feliciano...I'll let you have me if you'd just fuck me. Soil me...I'll be your slut if you want. J-Just fuck meeee~" That was as much Arthur could get out in his pleasure filled mind, he felt the man shift his arm and put pressure on the brit's cock.

 

Instead of continuing it out in the open he pulled them into an ally. It wasn't long before Arthur was on him again. He felt his pants being unbuttoned and zipped down. He watched as Arthur pulled his boxers down. He held back a groan at seeing the lusty look in the brit's eyes. He pushed him down and the latter wasted no time taking the head in his mouth.

 

Feliciano grinned at the man's eagerness, he combed his hands through the other's hair. He bit back a moan that threatened to spill as the brit deep throated him. He felt the cheeks hollow, and swiped the face away when he felt he was close. He had the brit turn around and pulled the skirt up. He slowly pulled the leggings down and he was pleased at the whine it got out of his lover, he was even more pleased by the sight.

 

Arthur was quivering possibly drooling waiting for the fucking he was sure to enjoy, Feliciano played with the butt plug that the brit left in there to obviously get some relief since they haven't done it in a while. He sucked up the moans that spilled from the smaller mouth. He pushed it further and heard a mewl come from in front of him.

 

He finally pulled it out, he tossed it and pushed a finger in, it was already pretty slicked up, but the Italian was fully hard so it was better to stretch him than just go straight in. He pushed some more fingers in and watched the brit fuck himself on them "N-not enough!" Getting the hint he took them out to put something bigger in.

 

He teased him with the head and Arthur was sure he was gonna kill the bastard once they got home for that. Feliciano kissed his neck and trusted in. Arthur let out a loud, long, wet moan. Feliciano stayed still for a while letting him adjust, Arthur starting rocking and Feliciano had to hold his hips before he started trusting.

 

It didn't take him long to find a rhythm and it didn't take him long to find that one spot that would make his lover go mad. He went to cover the man's mouth, but decided against it since he many had done it here before and he honestly wanted to hair his lover succumb to pleasure.

 

He quickened his pace groaning. He almost forgot how warm his lover was, Arthur's moans became more wanton and he slipped a hand under the dress to play with his nipples and moaned at the feeling.

 

Feliciano soon stopped and Arthur whined in protest. He moved them into the shadows and had Arthur sat in his lap, he bit his neck and it didn't take long before Arthur noticed why he stopped. There was a couple of kids who stopped by, they weren't more than probably 15 and Feliciano just started moving him up and down.

 

"You gotta keep quiet or else we're gonna have to stop~" He bit his lip at the voice and tried to keep his moans down. The bastard quickened his pace and it wasn't until the kids left did Arthur take part and fucked himself silly on the length. Feliciano took part in pulling his arms around to play with the pert nipples that only seemed to get harder as he got closer.

 

Arthur threw his head back with a loud moan spilling his seed between them. Feliciano watched the other pant and pushed him down to finish his own, he pulled back for only the tip to be in and trusted back in with enough force that he feeled the other up.

 

They laid there breathing hard and it was Feliciano who got them cleaned up and it was Feliciano who had to carry Arthur home since he passed out shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Paint your nails black and you're suddenly able to write shit like this!


	5. On to Parenthood

Arthur wiped his mouth and stared at the contents that fell from his mouth. He flushed it and went to get the taste of vomit out his mouth. Feliciano was in another part of the house...he couldn't even call the place a house, it was like a fucking mansion or...coliseum? Something like that, Arthur swore these rich people went far to impress.

The omega washed it out with mouthwash and went searching for something to eat. He's been having weird cravings, vomiting at night, more of a bitch than ever, and he's guessing soon he's gonna miss his heat. He was gonna ask Feliciano to go get a test, but decided it'd be better to get it himself. 

So that's what he did, he put on a red hoodie with a black cat at the bottom, as well as black leggings, put some boots on and left.

He loved Fall, he really did. Though he didn't really fair well with the cold weather since he left England. The air in America seemed polluted, it was no place to raise a family, he almost regretted leaving, but decided to keep going.

He held his breath passing some smokers and flipped off a couple of Alphas, he might be an omega, but he grew up in a family with only Alpha. There were betas, yes, but he grew to act and pretend to be an Alpha so that's what he did when he was out, he even did that when he was with his family and friends.

He finally got there and went around to look for the test, most looked at him strangely, he trew it off at the thought of "Must be weird for an 'Alpha' to be shopping for these." He got them as well as some more stuff for the house and went to the checkout, he paid with cash and when asked for his name and answered he just received shock, before he was given his things followed by a "Enjoy your day Mr. Kirkland." He could hear the quiver in her voice and just smiled saying thank you and left.

He got in seeing a couple of paintings on the ground and quickly went to the bathroom to test.

Feliciano looked trough his pictures and wasn't satisfied, he was actually kinda mad at how most turned out. He sniffed the air and grimaced when he didn't smell his lover. Quickly getting up he went to search. An hour later he found him jumping up and down in the living room. He looked happy though Feliciano was sure it was a trap.

He was even more sure when Arthur hugged him. He was suspicious and he showed it "What's gotten into you?" The brit just smiled and twirled them around laughing. Feliciano wasn't gonna fight how happy he was seeing his mate happy though it didn't seem right. He looked over to where Arthur once was and picked up a pregnancy test. It showed a plus...he stared at it for a minute before smiling and hugging Arthur close.

He was so happy! They were gonna be parents!


	6. The rain isn't all that bad with love (The paintings!)

Italy looked up as he felt something on his head. It feel on his nose next, than drenched him. It was raining. It wasn't raining hard, but it was raining. He looked over at England who smiling softly, he didn't look the least bit effected by it! The Italian sighed trying to cover himself with his jacket, not exactly working much.

He felt the rain stop and looked up to see a black cover as well as a iron rod being held by a pale hand. He looked over to the taller man and smiled. He didn't like being so short as it made people mistake for a girl, but in the position they were in it was alright that he didn't have to hold the umbrella. He soon got puzzled as to why the Englishman was so much taller than him and looking down he got his answer, the guy was wearing boots with HEELS on the. They weren't even that short. He was guessing the man did that cause he was sick of being shorter than half the world.

They kept walking and England gasped as he saw a cat one by, he handed the umbrella over and went to go pet it in the rain. Italy didn't say anything as the nation must be so used to the rain by now, he went over and watched England pet the cat, it purred and moved closer to the warmth. It looked pretty banged up and was holding food in its mouth. Italy smiled and eventually frowned before doing something that could probably get him killed.

He went over and stomped in a puddle sending water onto England and the unsuspecting mammal. It ran off and the brit looked pissed off before he went over and did the same. The Italian did it again and they started kicking water at each other, before it turned into a game and just had them jumping into random puddles around the area.

Italy slipped and fell and laughed it off quickly as his lover did too, he took the hand offered and before they could leave there was a quiet Moew as the cat walked over. It tugged on England's coat with its mouth and they followed it back to a liter of kittens happy to take them they did just that. Italy holding the litter of 9 and England holding the mother. 

They eventually got home taking off their shoes (making Italy happy to be taller again) and went to lay out some food, water, and fix a bed for the new additions. They saw Crumpet and Gino curious of the new scents and just lay their food out as well. The eventually took off their coats to lay on the couch in the warmth of the fire and blanket England found. The sat there sharing the others body warmth and probably never felt so content in their life.

Extra: Feliciano ran back and forth getting his things. He was late, he was late. He grabbed an apple that was passed to him by Olivia. He ran out the kitchen. Grabbing his coat from William, paintings from Arabella, Amadeo, and Angelo. He went to kiss each of their for heads and kissed Arthur on his way out of the door not forgetting to kiss his stomach for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the extra at the end well be here. In other words I'll five small family moments for some of my stories to feel the too short parts of the stories.


	7. My inspiration was right in front of me

Feliciano laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He painted so many pictures yet they all looked terrible! They didn't have the right aura, the background was terrible, the feel of his artworks were...just-HE DIDN’T KNOW!!!

He felt defeated...he felt stupid. He was supposed to have 7 paintings done in a month. Seemed like enough time right? Wrong. Feliciano was one to take his time getting artwork right, it was hard to do with nothing to inspire him. He wasted half the time thinking what to paint out of his head. It was all terrible.

He sighed and closed his eyes shortly after.

He woke not long after to find a cover over him as well as streams of blonde hair feel on the pillow next to him. He set up slowly and looked down, it was around dawn and he wasn't suprised at how long he slept since he hasn't shut his eyes for days. He went to the bathroom to get ready and went to make himself some coffee. 

He went to the room to get a canvas when he noticed something more beautiful than a Siren's song. The sunrise beefed trough the curtains making orange light fall over his lover's sleeping form. His hair seemed to shine brighter in the light. He looked like a angel with how much he seemed to glow, his form was relaxed and almost lifeless. The brit always seemed to be angelike. It made Feliciano think he died, because what type of being this beautiful would fall for someone like him.

It almost made him smile and before he knew it he was painting his lover. He was working on the rays of light when his inspiration started moving "Feliciano? What are you doing." Said Italian smiled going over to the bed. 

Arthur looked at him confused, he was painting again which ment he probably be in a depression state again, but this time he was smiling. He felt his face grabbed and something soft and bristled to his lips. He saw the soft smile and saw that it was an orange paintbrush. He sighed and when he felt lips on his on he didn't do much but part take in it.

Feliciano was happy. He found his inspiration, he just had to find the right thing.

Weeks later, Arthur went to the art gallery and found half the work Feliciano had was of him.


	8. My little toy~

"You Italians are all such cowards!" England set his foot on Italies stomach pinning him down with his boot. He smiled at how submissive he looked. He wonders if this was how his mother felt she became the 'man' of the house when Papa was out. 

He saw the younger struggle and just push down harder. He positioned his gun and made a warning shot, near his head. He didn't want to kill his new toy just yet...well it wasn't like he could kill him.

He smiled at the petrified looked and felt himself almost moan in anticipation. He looked down and sat on the nations lap straddling him. His ran his fingers over the others face and saw him flinch. He smiled bringing some handcuffs out and cuffing him to the wall. He heard a wimper and just patted the face smiling "I'll let you have an real bed if I find you useful." Hell find him useful...he always finds his pets useful in a way.  
////////////////////////////////////////  
England walked around his house wistleing, he got many calls about how no one could find Italy. He acted dumfounded nd suprisely some people believed he didn't know, others just didn't call.

He was holding the remote to the toy he had strapped on the Italian...or was this the one for him? He honestly didn't know, but he was gonna pleasure from either. Unlike before he wasn't in his military uniform, actually he was only in a shirt. I mean if anyone comes it most likely gonna be his family so might as well seem as normal as possible.

He played with the switch and heard moans come from outside. He went over to look and was very please at seeing the Italain trying to water the plants and failing. He kept playing with the remote and saw the man fall on the ground, he saw him reaching for one of the toys the brit leant him for good behavior. He slipping it around his long hard dick (THIS IS ARTHUR'S MIND) and started moving it up and down.

England drank up his moans and almost came from the scean in front of him. The toy was cleat so he could see the friction between it and the staff he was happy to taste. He licked his lips and went over, crouching behind the withering Italain he licked the ear a couple times. Loving how the moans got louder.

The forest around the house naturally blocked out sound so they didn't have to worry about being to loud. He pushed the other down sliding on top of him. He had himself facing the others cock and gently took hold of the toy as Italy licked at his dick. He almost came right there and he quickened his pace, he saw the other was close so he took the toy off and tried something around quick. He lapped at the beeds of seman and didn't pay much attention to the fact he came already.  
////////////////////////////////////////  
Italy panted as the padel went down his body. He was fully erect from the liquid he was given. He drank it nit really used to getting much fluid in this place when he was remembered and fed! He felt a swat at the balls and moaned when it was repeated.

The blindfold blocked his vision so he couldn't see where he'd be hit next and it made him harder. England kept a ribbon on him so he was never awloud to cum unless he let him or said so. It was so hard with the pleasure he was filling. 

The headphones on his head wasn't helping his current situation. They were recorded things England said, it said a lot of promising things Italy would be more than happy to take.

They've been at this for hours, taking short breaks..at least Englan did. Italy wasn't able to cum and he might just explode if he doesn't get a reward for coming this long in the game. 

He didn't know rather to be happy or sad that the hits stopped, he was breathed hard and he felt the bed shift. His breath quickened even more-if that was possible-when he felt his manhood grabbed and felt something loose and warm suck him in. He groaned at the familiar feeling and cried out in pleasure as the one on top of him started moving up and down.

It wasn't long before his pace quickened and Italy was bucking and and a pleasure feeled mess. He felt the bouching get faster and more erotic. England went down 8ne last time and Italy bucked that moment. England saw white light as he spilled his seed on them both and Italy whined as he was denied another orgasm. 

He felt the other go up a bit, the head was still in and the ribbon was quickly taken off. He heard the brit wanton breaths and almost cam once the Brit came down again. The bouching started again and Italy feeled up England.  
////////////////////////////////////////


	9. He should have known

"You Italians are all such cowards!" England set his foot on Italy's stomach pinning him down with his boot. He smiled at how submissive he looked. He wonders if this was how his mother felt she became the 'man' of the house when Papa was out.

 

He saw the younger struggle and just push down harder. He positioned his gun and made a warning shot, near his head. He didn't want to kill his new toy just yet...well it wasn't like he could kill him.

 

He smiled at the petrified looked and felt himself almost moan in anticipation. He looked down and sat on the nation's lap straddling him. His ran his fingers over the others face and saw him flinch. He smiled bringing some handcuffs out and cuffing him to the wall. He heard a whimper and just patted the face smiling "I'll let you have any real bed if I find you useful." He'll find him useful...he always finds his pets useful in a way.  
////////////////////////////////////////  
England walked around his house whistling, he got many calls about how no one could find Italy. He acted dumbfounded and surprisingly some people believed he didn't know, others just didn't call.

 

He was holding the remote to the toy he had strapped on the Italian...or was this the one for him? He honestly didn't know, but he was gonna pleasure from either. Unlike before he wasn't in his military uniform, actually he was only in a shirt. I mean if anyone comes it most likely gonna be his family so might as well seem as normal as possible.

 

He played with the switch and heard moans come from outside. He went over to look and was very pleased at seeing the Italian trying to water the plants and failing. He kept playing with the remote and saw the man fall on the ground, he saw him reaching for one of the toys the brit leant him for good behavior. He slipping it around his long hard dick (THIS IS ARTHUR'S MIND) and started moving it up and down.

 

England drank up his moans and almost came from the scene in front of him. The toy was clear so he could see the friction between it and the staff he was happy to taste. He licked his lips and went over, crouching behind the withering Italian he licked the ear a couple times. Loving how the moans got louder.

 

The forest around the house naturally blocked out sound so they didn't have to worry about being to loud. He pushed the other down sliding on top of him. He had himself facing the others cock and gently took hold of the toy as Italy licked at his dick. He almost came right there and he quickened his pace, he saw the other was close so he took the toy off and tried something around quick. He lapped at the beeds of seman and didn't pay much attention to the fact he came already.  
////////////////////////////////////////  
Italy panted as the pedal went down his body. He was fully erect from the liquid he was given. He drank it not really used to getting much fluid in this place when he was remembered and fed! He felt a swat at the balls and moaned when it was repeated.

 

The blindfold blocked his vision so he couldn't see where he'd be hit next and it made him harder. England kept a ribbon on him so he was never aloud to cum unless he let him or said so. It was so hard with the pleasure he was filling.

 

The headphones on his head wasn't helping his current situation. They were recorded things England said, it said a lot of promising things Italy would be more than happy to take.

 

They've been at this for hours, taking short breaks..at least England did. Italy wasn't able to cum and he might just explode if he doesn't get a reward for coming this long in the game.

 

He didn't know rather to be happy or sad that the hits stopped, he was breathed hard and he felt the bed shift. His breath quickened even more-if that was possible-when he felt his manhood grabbed and felt something loose and warm suck him in. He groaned at the familiar feeling and cried out in pleasure as the one on top of him started moving up and down.

 

It wasn't long before his pace quickened and Italy was bucking and and a pleasure filled mess. He felt the bouncing get faster and more erotic. England went down 8ne last time and Italy bucked that moment. England saw white light as he spilled his seed on them both and Italy whined as he was denied another orgasm.

 

He felt the other go up a bit, the head was still in and the ribbon was quickly taken off. He heard the brit wanton breaths and almost came once the Brit came down again. The bouncing started again and Italy feeled up England.  
////////////////////////////////////////


	10. The Ghost and the Italian

When Feliciano got home he'd wish he took longer...he really did. Maybe than he wouldn't be greeted with with a Briton on his couch wearing a purple green poka dot hoodie waving. 

Said Briton had blond bed head hair that was covered by a green poka doted hood. His arms were covered by the sleeves. The hoodie had the ends looking ghosty. 

It was cute actually anyone seeing him the first time would think he's cute. Feliciano would have thought it was cute if..oh I don't know. He wasn't a 23 year old ghost. 

Arthur had body and mind of a 7 year old which is when he passed. Though he grew up the rest of his life with Feliciano. He could show his true age, but he said it was cuter if he stayed this way. The Italain didn't argue, if he knew Arthur it was obvious he wasn't gonna let him deny it. 

Feliciano just sat on the couch, he felt the smaller lean on him and shivered at how cold he was. It felt weird when Arthur touched him.

We could sadden you on how the smol child died...but we're not gonna do that! Arthur sat up kicking his legs which he was forced to cover with Purple and green poka doted leggings. He was given purple boots, but chose to keep his feet bare. 

Feliciano isn't as fun as he was as a child. Arthur had to either find a way to fix that or end up just like Feliciano...NO! He wasn't gonna grow up! Shaking his head the latter got up and went to the kitchen. 

Picking up a cookie he went back and leaned on the arm of the chair where Feliciano was checking some documents. He pouted and patted his arm "Feli?" He whispered as not to annoy him anymore. He didn't get an answer "Felii?" He patted him again and pouted at his retreating form, he just climbed on the arm of the chair and gripped his sleeve "Feliciano?"

The 'older' sighed and looked over "Yes Arthur?" He saw him hold put a cookie and Feliciano broke off his piece. He took a bite and turned back to his documents.

Arthur actually started shaking. He wiped his eyes with the sleeves and ran off somewhere. Stupid Feliciano, he's never growing up!   
○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○ 

Feliciano stretched as he finally the work. He could finally relax and it was so quiet. Too quiet actually...he got up and looked around. Arthur was never this quiet, somethings wrong.

He got up and went to every room, he wasn't in them. The last room he hadn't check was his own, Arthur wasn't able to get in and Feliciano forbade him from going in. It was worth a shot though.

He slowly opened the door and was suprised to find him asleep on his bed. The child had now been turned into an adult holding Feliciano's pillow close to him. He was still in the hoodie and leggings, but he looked mature, and Feliciano had to admit, kinda cute. 

He went to sit down next to him and watched as he breathed slowly. He ran his fingers trough the others hair. "As long as he doesn't fulfill his wish he can stay on this planet and be with me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

He smiled as the other grabbed the hem of his shirt and dig his face in it.

He eventually fell asleep, but he fell asleep happy.


	11. I've seen you looking my way

Feliciano felt slinder fingers slide on his chin. He kept his eyes close for the situation seemed so unreal he didn't want to open them to break the dream.

He was currently pinned to a wall by Arthur-the person he totally never stalked in the libary-and he honestly didn't know when he closed his eyes, all he knew was he was never opening them until he was sure it was real.

"C'mon luv, open those pretty eyes for me. It'll make all of this better." God that voice started to get to him. He tried to think back to what his family might say, them being very religious would make him a downcast in there. "If you open them I'll make you feel better than ever. It'd be fun really, being on top of you and seeing you wither under me as I ride your long hard-" He was cut short as there was a noise.

Feeling the other pull back Feliciano panicked pulling him back, sadly his logic was stupid and the idiot ended pulling the others back twords him. He bit his lip holding back a moan as that ass feel in place. 

The jeans the other was wearing didn't help at all, it just made his ass stand out and his legs look better than ever. Feliciano was about to have a breakdown and had a small conflict with his inner selves. It was cut short as he felt the weight shift and almost trew all logic out the window.

Arthur was bending down in front of him, ass to crotch. Feliciano was wondering how he lasted this long really, the other started grinding on him and he couldn't help but buck into the movement. 

Meanwhile, Mei, Michelle, Kiku, and Elezaveta were hiding in different places eyeing the pair with intrense. Kiku was so gonna get his money from the other three.


	12. That man is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano really didn't know he would be so happy being kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Nations butt look like heaven in tight pants...that why we well let you Imangine what Spain is wearing.  
> Also sorry for Grammer

Francis opened the door and brought his friends in and told them to put the package somewhere. Gilbert and Antonio nodded, lowering him so he could finally stop squirming and trying to kill them. "Why the fuck did you bring me here?" 

Was Feliciano usally like this..or did they get Lovino? Making sure the group looked over to the bar where the other Italian was seated in drinking and having what seemed to be a argument over tomatoes and chocolate with Emma. The bar tender Ludwig was on Alfred's drinks while his brother, Matthew, sat his head down in shame that he let his brother take him here.

They looked around for more of their friends and found Elezaveta pulling Rodrick to the dance floor, Kiku was trying to stop Yao and Mei from having a drinking contest...though his brothers and sister weren't excetly helping as they either betted or tried to join. Ivan looked like he was on the phone with his sisters and trying to stop them from coming here. Dylan was putting his headphones on and looking over things, he got the job as a dj. Patrick and Seamus were at table to table being waiters, José smacked Patrick on the butt as a thanks for his drinks. It was just something they did when ever someone was in tight pants and their butt looked great. Allistor was by the door smoking and asked for their ID a while ago.

"Am...am I in a club?" They turned their attention to Feliciano who was right now looking around as people made a line on the dance floor as Elezaveta danced to 'I'm an Albatraoz' "Yes you are, I'm sure you'll like it here." Antonio pulled him to a table as he said this and looked around. It was 11: 45, not long before it starts.

They ordered drinks and talked about each other until it was time. When it struck 12:00 there was a ding, the music started. The lights flickered and people started crowing the stage confusing the poor Italian. His own brother was fighting to get to the front.

A young girl with choppy blonde hair was seated on the ground, she had on shorts, a garter belt, and knee high boots. She had a black tail coat on with a little top hat slanted on her head, she had a mask covering her and her chest bouched as she hopped from her spot seated on the edge of the stage. "Hello little children. Mommy has noticed you've been enjoying the club, yes?" There were yells and screams of yes. "Well than. I know what you all came for so why don't we get started?" She stepped down to Dylan as the music began. 

Out walked ladies and sometimes man, people weren't as excited for most...in fact they seemed to be waiting for someone. Feliciano was pulled in the group to the front by Elezaveta who punched some men and women in the face to get her spot back. It was than the music seemed to die and the lights turned off completely.

No one said a word and just held their breath in anticipation, than the music stated again.

A man with a very petit form walked out, he had black letter shorts on, a black letter corset, fingerless gloves, and a garter belt. Knee high heeled boot covered his feet as he walked in when the music started. His strides were slow and seductive. 

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?  
He grabbed the pole walking around it. Sometimes using both hands not yet touching it with his body, but hovering over it.

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby  
He wrapped one leg around it and spined bringing his foot off the ground. He hooked his other and people were trying to stop themselves from getting too excited, I mean the show just started. 

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

He climbed to the stop and bended back making his blonde hair fall and reveal a black cloth covering his eyes. 

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

He dropped down slowly running a hand trough his hair. Feliciano saw Antonio and Gilbert holding Francis back, his brother was by his side looking at the man. 

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

He went up and down many more times trowing in a quiet moan, the ones in the front heard and Feliciano saw Elezaveta nose bleed. The man slid down to a split on the ground. Feliciano p didn't know what he was enjoying this so much.

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer 

He climbed up and pulled his legs up to his face and bended back with his legs spread to the crowd. God this man was limber. 

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion

He went back down and flipped back over showing how perfect his ass looked in those shorts.

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

He grinded on the pole making noises of pleasure as those pink lips seemed to open wide enough to fit 5 cock in them. Feliciano was losing his innocent and it was because of stupid Francis breaking into his house. He couldn't leave, they'd bring him back either way. 

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another...

The lights and music started to dim and before everyone knew it the man was gone. 

They all went back "See Feliciano that wasn't so bad was it? Feliciano?" Francis looked around and couldn't find him. He waved it off as the guy was stuck dancing with that Elezaveta, the crazy woman dances like a beast in clubs.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was happy getting head from the man that was just dancing up there. He said either he took the cloth off or he covered the eyes, Feliciano chose he kept it on. He bucked and tightened his grip in the others hair. 

He was taken with him when the lights blasted off, oh how lucky he was. The man had an amazing tounge. Feliciano was so close.

They been at this for a while and Feliciano was suprised he lasted this long, it wasn't until the other hollowed his cheeks did he release. The blonde swallowed and sucked him dry. Feliciano sloched on the couch the other straddled him and he was already getting hard just thinking if the things he could do to him.

Next morning  
Arthur walked with a limp trough his house. "Who knew Feliciano could be so dirty...more importantly so big." He sat at the table as his brother passed him a cup of tea. He wasn't worried about Seamus and Patrick who right now we're arguing over the remote. Guinevere came down yawning with red in some places of her head, she had her panda hoodie on and shorts and legging with boots that were EASY for her to walk in.

Arthur just sat there thinking and tried to tell Dylan to turn his damn music down, a sore ass and annoying family don't really go together.


	13. My lovely date

"YOU'RE 20?!" The whole class seemed to scream and Feliciano only chuckled. His classes always seemed to act that way when he told the his age. "You're only 3 years younger than me! YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN HALF THE BLOODY CLASS!!" It was funnier having Arthur yelling in his ear. He didn't know taking the job in London of all places would be this much fun.

"How old did you all think I was?" "Not that young. Probably 22 or 24 somewhere around there." Feliciano pouted looking at the student who said that "I still in my early twenties! I'll be 21 in march." Which was 3 months away, he chuckled at the irony. "So, knowing my age are any of you still gonna go to dinner with me?" Most of the girls raised their hands. A couple males reluctantly raised their hands-even though half the class was female-he turned to look at one female who's been on his back for too long for him to even call her a student anymore. She was like a wife he didn't want, he turned to Arthur who sat back in his seat and started going over his work.

So instead of picking the obvious and having her think he actually liked her he did something he may or may not regret, didn't really matter. "Arthur you're having dinner with me." "What?" "UH?! He didn't raise his hand!" The woman screamed "Now now Viola, not everything goes the way you want." He saw her breast bounce when she stood up and even though they would be the perfect sex appail he didn't find himself screaming her name in pleasure. Even if he flirted with women non-stop he liked to change up a bit. Who better than Arthur, besides his body was build so perfectly it was like having a Female right there.

He went back and forth with Viola till the bell range and people filed out. Since he was working at a collage he wasn't suprised when a couple students stayed. What made him uneasy was Viola was one and she was plotting with her little female group of sins, where was his sin tin when he needed it? Two of the ladies walked out as the other 3 walked to his desk.

Viola latched herself to him and like he said the breast were good, but she was way too eager. It didn't work right, he could already see her in the future and felt terrible for this women's parents. She's one of the reason the women in the school were treated differently and their freaking skirts were worster. The dress code was a disgrace, they said the women couldn't show their shoulders, yet it seemed they could show their tighs. The man couldn't wear shorts, but they could happily walk around shirtless. Feliciano was thinking about smacking the principal in his stupid face before he felt breath on his neck and remembered he had someone there.

"Bella please leave." "Why, you can't honestly be thinking that some guy is better than me.~" 'Their are way too many reasons I think some guy is better than a future slut.' Feliciano wanted to say this so bad, but couldn't bring himself to. "It's not that it's just that you-" He stopped himself to think of an answer that wouldn't cause anything big in the school, he was gonna push her away when the other two grabbed his arms. 'Welp! Better start looking for a new job I guess.' He knew better than to fight against them cause these were the type of girls who would lie and say HE asulted them, he wasn't going trew that.

Viola straddled his hips. He couldn't remember what happened next cause he was praying to god that she didn't do anything to him. His lips were attacked and his zipper was pulled down. 

Than the door busted open to a pissed off Arthur pulling the two girls from earlier inside by ropes while he was in an tight pants, combat boots, a crop top, and a jacket. His hair was covering the earring Feliciano guessed was there. The latter turned to face them and went around the desk and grabbed Viola by the hair and pulled her down off him with now mercy "Don't touch what you can't afford bitch." He glared at the others and the let Feliciano go to pulled their friends out. 

Feliciano looked over the rest of the blond's appreciate and saw he had a belly piercing that had a skull on it. He really did have earrings in, it was a dragon that curled into a ball, yet it's head was sticking out to hiss at him. While on his other ear he had one that was attached to his ear unlike the one that hung from his ear. Feliciano wasn't taking them anywhere special so he had no problem.

It was fun spending time with the brit, he was good to vent to "Hey, aren't you worried about the rumors that would spread about tou after that scene?" "Why would I be worried? Everyone knows I'm gay, I mean look at the clothes I'm wearing not excetly straight material. Besides she's not my type, I may stare at the chest, but it doesn't mean that I like her best. Her attitude is shit and her friends are followers. Not much there, no one would believe their story." Arthur than drank the rest of his smoothie trowing it away in the trash. "It's getting pretty dark. I think I need to head back to my dorm." 

Feliciano nodded and walked them back to his car and drove him back to the school. Arthur sat there for a while before unblinking his seat and leaning over to grab Feliciano's cheek and lightly tapped it to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. It didn't deepen, mainly cause Feliciano wanted to savour it, he did grab the others hips to keep it for a while before he let him go. "See you later Mr.Vargas." Arthur had a smile on his lips before he left and Feliciano had a hard time driving home thinking of how that ass swayed in those pants. 

Just to be honest it wasn't their last date, and Viola still didn't take the hint. She did however take hits from Arthur when ever she got too close to Feliciano for comfort or for it to look innocent.


	14. Yukata?

Kiku tied bow for the Kimono he was selling. He was in his cosplay room and fixing the kimono for Feliciano, he asked what the Italian needed it for, but he just shook his head and said it was a suprise. The kimono had a flower pattern to it, there bows in places he thought was too much, but it had to be lolita. 

He left out the room ro finish his drawing, he's been drawing many pictures, most usually of Arthur, the briton was either in a dress...or...well let's not go that deep into Kiku's mind. 

The door was slid open and Feliciano stepped in with the yukata Kiku gave him, he picked up the dress and left without a word. Kiku got curious so he called a couple friends to see what was up.

Feliciano skipped back into his hotel room and found his lover on the bed watching Doctor who. He turned off the TV avoiding the suit case trown at him "I know you're mad, but look. Now we can match." Arthur stared at the kimono than promptly stood, seeing where this was going Feliciano sighed and tackled him. It took him a while seeing as Arthur could be stringent r if pissed off, not to mention taller if he wore the right shoes, now was one of the times and he kicked Feliciano in the crotch. 

Feliciano stopped to let out a high pitched scream.

In many parts of the world many man and sometimes suddenly held their crotches and winced "God...someone ain't having children." One man commented.

The Italian tried to short his breathing and Arthur feeling a bit bad for him patted his back with the dress hanging off his shoulder. A couple minutes later Feliciano tackled Arthur.

Now, you all can Imangine what happened cause I just can't bring myself to do it today. 

After whatever you thought they were doing :3  
Arthur trudged trough the open city of Japan, he was forced into staying close as hell to Feliciano. They went to the attractions, and it took Arthur and Ludwig to get Feliciano away from anything that was close to Pasta...as well as the shooting game as he tried to win something for Arthur, missing completely.

Arthur than went back and won both of them something. They had fun and they finally met up with Kiku who was talking to Mei, Elezaveta, Michelle, Matthew, and a couple others. He hid something behind his back saying hello to them. "Kiku...what are you hiding?" "Oh! Um...look the fireworks are starting." He quickly walked away shoes clicking on the stone ground, Feliciano sat down under a tree with Arthur and watched the fireworks happily


	15. The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm not dead. I'm just lazy and had writers block. School is also an issue, but I still got this one done, I have 2 more, but their not done yet so you'll have to settle with this for now.

Feliciano breathed in a heavy sigh, it was time. He was gonna do it today. Looking over at the little box that rested on his dresser top he almost had second toughts, but than he thought about how wonderful it'd look on those pale slender fingers of his boyfriend.

He went to open it and a silver ring with and heart shaped emerald was on it. It was pretty pricy, but he could afford, he used the money he was gonna use for his next year in collage, but...r his was far more important.

Than jems was the same shade as his boyfriend’s eyes, except they didn't have the excitement or life in them like the real thing. Quickly looking himself over and left.

He drove down a cold empty rode which wasn't weird since it was a school night and the middle of November. When he reached his destination, he pulled his coat on and went to the door. He had a box of chocolates in hand and some paper roses he made in the other. 

He knocked on the door and only a couple minutes later was he met with the blue eyes of Ludwig. The German had slicked back blond hair, a stoic look on his face, and was certainly wearing what seemed to be a t-shirt that said "Violent cinnamon roll" and some jogging pants.

"You here for Arthur?" Feliciano nodded and he was let in, the rest of the family was there. Allistor a redhead with a foul mouth was sitting on the couch smoking as Guinevere, a blond with most likely D cups, tried to stop him and keep Peter and Seamus from running away. Gilbert, and albino with a big ego and Patrick, who had a bit of a drinking problem, we're arguing over Irish beer and German beer. Bridget, a blond woman with a gentle smile was trying to stay up as Bamard held her close. 

Feliciano sat in a chair and waited as he was bathed with questions. Soon his date came down and ended the worried family members. He was certainly wearing a white long sleeved shirt, green denim shorts, green suspenders, cream colored leggings with little bunny designs on them, he had green combat boots on.

Now, I know all of you are wondering why he's wearing this, but the thing is that Arthur lost a bet so now he must wear the clothes others pick out for him. They were always so cute on him, and he seemed so one with them. Their was a little hat resting on his head that was attached to a headband, and he was pulling his coat on. 

"You're quite early." Feliciano gave a sheepish smile before he was pulled out the house, he heard a jingle and saw Arthur had a green bangle bracelet on with some plain silvers one's on the other. He also noticed that earring the other always wears. Arthur could be adorable and badass no matter what it seemed.

Feliciano drove them to their first destination which was the Mall. They went into a clothes shop which was owned by a friend of theirs. Arthur was handed clothes as Feliciano talked to the manager "Feliks this is probably the best thing you've done for me! Thank you so much!" His polish friend nodded and they watched Arthur come out in several clothes and Feliks gave him a little bear for free. 

"What's this for?" 

"Just take it, gosh, don't make everything so complicated." 

"Thank you Fea Fea."

Arthur did take it and kissed him on the forhead and when he left didn't let it go. Feliciano found it cute, and Arthur did have a soft spot for cute things, so the small blush made it better.

Feliciano let Arthur go look for some more stuffed animals before going into other shops and talking with the owners. He made some quick phone calls, and was back in time to pay for all the stuff Arthur got.

They went to a few more shops and it was starting to get late. It was than a girl of 16 ran up to them, she had black hair and red eyes. Sporting skinny jeans and a "Don't just look, talk" shirt.

"Excuse me sir...but....I must now. Is it possible to know we're all beautiful just the way we are?" It was such an out of place question, but Arthur did see this girl being around numerous people so he guessed this was a norm. You know...until the music started playing.

Three people ran to the middle and started dancing. One guy with tanned skin and brown hair, another had light skin with short brown hair, the last had pale skin with white hair. 

Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
I think I wanna marry you

Arthur was so confused, and he turned to Feliciano to get an answer, but the Italian was gone.

His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday  
I think I wanna marry you

Arthur watched as the girl with black hair tan to the middle and two other girls, one with long curly blond hair wearing an apron with the Starbucks sign on it, the other with black short hair, and a long hoodie with stockings spinned and went on one knee holding different rings.

Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby

5 girls Arthur knew as Elezaveta, Michelle, Erika, Emma, and Mei. They danced to the beat and Arthur almost laughed at seeing Erika in the front with the others trying to get her attention.

The music changed a bit, and so did the voice....it sounded familiar.

I'd catch a grenade for ya (this one's for you and me)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (living out our dreams)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (lift my arms out wide) 

Arthur almost fell over when Feliciano came out singing. His voice was high and free, there was love in it, but Arthur was too shocked to even say anything.

You know I'd do anything for ya (I open my eyes)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain

The song changed to something upbeat and Arthur felt himself being picked up.

Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

He looked down to see Allistor and Patrick holding him on their shoulders. 

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

Feliciano had Alfred, Matthew, Yao, and Kiku dancing with him. He was still singing and the others singed the backup.

Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue

They all pointed to the left where Katyasha and Natalia spinned and took a big step before turning to them.

You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

Another group of people rubbed their heads and shook their hips one side. 

The music then slowed down and Feliciano was put on spotlight as he sang.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
You're standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
Making my way, I'm moving through the crowd  
To say hello, little did you know

That I was Romeo, as I was throwing pebbles  
Heard your father say "Stay away from Juliet!"  
Had to leave you crying on the staircase  
Begging me please don't go, so I said

Feliciano walked over slightly and was passed a bouquet of roses by Bamard.

Juliet, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone  
Just be patient, nothing left to but run  
You'll be the princess, I'll be the prince  
It's a love story baby just say yes

He gave Arthur the flowers watching as the brit was slowly let down. Arthur accepted it almost crying from happiness.

So you sneak out to the garden, I'm hiding  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they find me  
Close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

I was Romeo, you were my Juliet  
Even my father said loving you was not worth it  
Had to leave you crying on the staircase  
Begging me please don't go, so I said

Feliciano smiled letting his fingers softly carras Arthur's face.

Juliet, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone  
Just be patient, nothing left to but run  
You'll be the princess, I'll be the prince  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Juliet I'll save you, they'll never come between us  
Just hold on, the love is gonna free us  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it through this  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I'm sure she's tired of waiting  
I swear I'm on my way, just had to work some things out  
I hope her faith's not fading  
That was when I met her on the outskirts of town, and I said

Feliciano went in his pocket slowly getting on one knee pulling out a white box with designs on it.

Juliet, I apologize, didn't mean to scare you  
Need you more than anything, and I refuse to share you  
Saw it in her eyes, she didn't know what to think  
I knelt to the ground and I pulled out a ring

It was emerald with a hearth in the middle and a silver holder, Arthur really couldn't do anything but look.

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to our families, pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

The music seemed stop as everyone waited for his response. With anything teary face and smile Arthur choked out a 'yes'. The ring was slipped on. 

Oh, oh, oh, oh   
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you. 

Feliciano stood up and Arthur jumped in his arms. There was cheers as they shared a passionat kiss, and they got congrats after. They didn't let go of each other.

Even on the ride home, Arthur clutched to his shirt. He didn't let go until he had to go back home.

A year later they were married in a church in Venice, Italy. Arthur looked beautiful in white, and Feliciano was handsome in black.


	16. Not an update

So I'm gonna make this short...my grammar needs help. I have messed up on these stories so much, I'm close to just forgetting it and starting a new one with the same stories, but it's better. The smut is rushed, the spelling is so fucked up the words have numbers in them! What I was gonna do is when I find the time was fix it so it makes sense. This mainly happened because I made most of the stories at midnight and I didn't really care, that's all I wanted to say. Terribly sorry for the trouble.


	17. Sugar and Salt

“This is perfect.” Oliver put the ‘sugar’ and ‘salt’ back. He then went to the living room sitting comfortably on the dark red couch. He waited quietly for the other to wake.

Soon the Italian was out of bed slouching with a scowl on his face as he went to the kitchen to make coffee. He came back with a steaming cup and sat down next to Oliver.

Oliver couldn't help but smile when the other started drinking. It wasn't long before Luciano was glaring at him, drinking the entire 16 oz. When he was done, he set the cup down not taking his eyes off the other.

“Vaffanculo Oliver.” 

“Swear jar!”


	18. Tainted Coffee

“Feli.” Nope. “Feli.” He wasn't answering. “C’mon, luv.” He would not listening to the siren’s deadly calls. Especially not after what he did. “Are you really still mad?” Arthur watched as the other's tail waved aggressively, so yes, he was still angry. “It's cute though.” No it wasn't, the new appendages on his head moved around. 

Feliciano was, in the most, pissed at his lover. So the situation was pretty simple. Feliciano comes home to Arthur in the kitchen making a cup of coffee for him. The coffee looked fine, but smelled of almonds and such. Not really worried for the smell as he was tired as a dog, he took a big gulp. He blacked out-woke up in bed with ears, tails, and sharper teeth. He didn't find Arthur until he sniffed out the rose scented man. Now here he was in his-never used-office, he was sitting slouched over his desk with Arthur leaning over whispering things in his ears. 

“Fine, be that way. I'm gonna go to bed. Stupid.” Feliciano sighed as Arthur walked out. Despite popular belief, Arthur was more childish than he came off as. Feliciano had to be the responsible one during these moments.

True to his word, Feliciano found Arthur sound asleep in their shared bedroom. Feliciano was surprised the other actually went to sleep. He'd usually wait for him, Arthur never liked sleeping alone. He hated the dark, he hated being alone. The bed was always so cold.

Sighing Feliciano climbed into bed with him. Instantly the other curled into the familiar warmth. Feliciano curled his arm around the other and pushed his fingers through the other's hair, the other let out a whine. “You're hopeless.” Yet, he smiled. 

Feliciano soon fell asleep.

Feliciano felt something soft his face. Once. Twice. Three times. Opening his eyes he saw it was Arthur and he looked frightened. Sitting up Feliciano had no time to react when Arthur tackled him in a soft hug. “Um...good morning?” Not knowing what else to say that was all he could do.

“I'm so happy you're okay.” Feliciano could tell Arthur was upset, he smelt it. Just that reminded him of his situation. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Arthur tighter as the other sobbed into his robot shirt. 

“Shh..it's okay, I'm here.” He used his fingers to go through the older’s hair. He didn't realize his tail wrapped around the other until he felt Arthur's feet sweep across the fur softly.

They sat in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. Arthur cries soon turned into light sniffles as his small body racked with coughs as he tried to control his breathing. Whatever he saw must have been bad for this to happen. “Mi amor, would you like to tell me what happened?” He heard the other sniffle. (The room is only lit by a night light)

“Y-you...you left me. You left me alone to save me from the people in white coats. You got caught..and...and-” His voice broke into the sobs. Feliciano rubbed the other's back.

“And what, Arthur?” 

“They...they experimented on you. They used needles, they cut open your stomach. They said it was to...s-see how you work.” His voice cracked and Feliciano felt sick for the image he had in his mind was probably not as bad as to what the terrified man saw. 

Feliciano couldn't stand seeing the other like this. He pulled Arthur into a comforting hug. This one had a warmer feeling as Feliciano was more alert. He slid his head into the other's shoulder. Arthur didn't want to move, he felt safe right now. 

After a while, Feliciano noticed that Arthur hadn't calmed much. He gave the others neck a few kisses. All closed. He went up, skipping past the ear and kissed around the cheek before going for the lips. He didn't have to ask for permission, this was his, he was the other's, permission wasn't needed. 

The kissed stayed closed. For some reason it went between comforting and passionate. Arthur would never understand how the other did this. 

The kissed stayed like this, than it started to get heated. Arthur bit Feliciano's lip, he gladly opened it and the war on who would be dominant was almost lost by Feliciano when the there stroked his ears in a way that made him almost growl. 

Arthur broke the kiss to breath and started playing with the other's ears, finding them very soft, he was only half aware of what he was doing to the other. He might have made it worst by biting softly on the others curl. Feliciano let out a throaty moan that Arthur wouldn't call anything but sexy.

Arthur pushed his knee into the other's crotch and his breathing went faster at the bulge there. His hands were working on the ears in a circle motion, his mouth sucked quite hard on the curl and his knee hit all of Feliciano's weak spots. He wouldn't last like this.

Pulling his hand over he rubbed at the other's inner thigh, he squeezed the flesh there and moved a hand up to the other's chest. He rubbed the hard buds through the shirt, the rough texture simulation something that drove the poor man crazy. 

Arthur pulled the other sweatpants down and slipped his hand in. He started slow strokes before speeding up. He completely forgot about the ears, but the curl seemed to not get a break. Feliciano started twisting at the nipples and he palmed the other through his pants. 

Feliciano gripped hard and let out a whine when he climaxed. 

He sat there trying to regain his breathing as he watched Arthur lick the white substance from his hand. The taste was bitter, but it was from Feliciano, just that made it 10 times sweeter. 

Feliciano ended up on his back with the other hovering over him. “Can I…” Arthur looked down at the slowly raising length, he reached out to stroke it waiting for the other.   
“Are you prepared?” Arthur stayed silent, but didn't seize his movements. “Arthur I think you should let me-” His sentence was thrown off by the other sliding down on him, when did Arthur lose his pants. 

The smaller let out a moan being filled. He wanted to move, but not fully prepared he had to wait or else major damage would be done.

Feliciano picked his hand up to wipe the tears sprouting from the other's eyes, he kissed around the face, forcing himself to hold back. He didn't allow the other to move until he was loosened enough. 

Feeling the other's hand leave his hips Arthur started moving up and down, trying to get used to being filled again. Feliciano felt...bigger for some reason. It was thicker. He started bouncing faster gripping the other's chest. 

Moans and groans filled the room as the air turned into something that seemed to suffocate Feliciano. He bucked his hips up, trying to search for that spot, it was pretty hard in this position so he switched.

Pushing Arthur down on his back he hovered over him. 

Seeing the flushed face of his lover made both of his heads throb, the swollen kissed lips, red cheeks, hickey forming. It made something in Feliciano snap. 

He pulled the other's legs up in a v shape, tail wagging excitedly at seeing the ring of muscles twitch for his hot rod. He plunged in without a word, hearing the other scream in pleasure only fueled him more. 

He started thrusting at a speed that even surprised him. Arthur's mind instantly stopped stopped and turned to mush. This feeling was new, it was animalistic, he liked it. Feliciano was never this rough in bed.

Feliciano switched Arthur to his side with one leg over his shoulder. He squeezed at the thighs going deeper. He soon found the spot that would make Arthur see stars and the brit's loud voice went up, Feliciano would have been worried of waking the neighbors if he wasn't so far gone. 

He flipped the other on his hands and knees and pounded. With each hit to his prostate the stars covering Arthur's vision grew. 

“W-wait. I-I-” The other couldn't finish, as good as it was he was pouring streaks of semen, it didn't seem to stop. Arthur was in an endless pleasure state and even when it stop he still moaned. Feliciano continued to work on his own release, rocking the other from his high. 

Another moan rose from the blond man as he was filled with his lovers cum. He screamed louder when the others sharp teeth bit into his shoulder.

The two stayed in this position for a while longer before collapsing. Both tried to regain their breathing. Arthur body shook, he wiped the drool from his cheek and shakingly wrapped his arms around the other. They ended up falling asleep like that.  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Arthur woke up to the smell of food. He found himself tucked into bed with the cover wrapped securely around himself. Sitting up he noticed his pajamas thrown everywhere. He would have gotten mad at the mess, but he was more worried with the empty spot in his bed. 

Standing up, Arthur pulled a shirt on that went to his knees, for the man was only 5’2 while his lover was 5’11. People often made jokes that Arthur stopped growing so where along the way, and even that he shrunk, because Arthur remembers being 5’4 and the other being 5’2 a couple years ago. 

Either way the shirt fit him well, he just wished it didn't look like a dress for him. Walking to the kitchen Arthur saw the other making breakfast. He was back to normal with his normal brown hair and amazing arse. Arthur went over, wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and kissed his cheek muttering a goodmorning.

The day went well after that. Though here was an odd conversation at the table.

“See the ears weren't that bad.” Arthur spoke poking at his pancakes.

“Yes they were, I barely remember anything from last night.” Feliciano sipped from his glass.

“That's too bad, that was probably the best sex we've ever had.” Arthur pouted and watched the other early choke on his drink.

“Arth-ur!” Arthur chuckled as the other's voice cracked. He loved messing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ......Well that happened ...I want to continue, but it's so hard cause I have to hold my charger to charge my tablet!


End file.
